macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
VF-11 Thunderbolt
'VF-11 "THUNDERBOLT" VARIABLE FIGHTER' RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND As the main variable fighter of the U.N. Spacy in 2038, numerous VF-11C Thunderbolts are stationed aboard the 37th long-distance colonization fleet as it is lead by the 7th New Macross class battleship. This version of the Thunderbolt variable fighter features enhanced navigational electronic equipment (this upgrade was eventually installed in all VF-11 fighters from 2040 onward, starting with the first squadron). In 2045 the VF-11C squadrons are deployed in combat regularly since the outbreak of hostilities against the Varauta. Originally the VF-11C benefited from improved safety features which jettisoned the entire cockpit section of the craft in the event of the variable fighter's destruction. However, this feature has not improved pilot safety in combat against the Varauta and many ejected pilots find themselves subjected to the Spiritia draining weaponry of Varauta mecha. Nonetheless, the VF-11C remains the backbone of the UN SPACY forces for deep space colonization fleets. With hulls painted in bright blue-white, the VF-11C variable fighters of the Macross 7 fleet serve with distinction under command of Captain Maximilian Jenius. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: *'VF-11A': First manufactured version. Initially equipped with a shorter barrel on the anti-aircraft laser and a dual-visor sensor system in the head. *'VF-11B': Standard UN Spacy version, circa 2040. Lengthened barrel on the head anti-aircraft laser and redesigned single-visor sensor system. *'VF-11C': Upgraded version of the VF-11B, featuring enhanced communication/navigation systems. Fleet-wide upgrade of all VF-11B fighters to VF-11C versions begun in 2040. *'VF-11D': Two-seater version for training and recon operations. *'VF-11D Jamming Bird Custom': Custom version produced on board the Macross 7 colony fleet. Contains sound energy technology. *'VF-11 MAXL-Kai': Custom version produced on board the Macross 7 for Sound Force. Contains sound energy technology. *'VF-11 Full Armor': Heavy armor variant of VF-11A, B, C, or D. *'VF-11E': Upgraded Engines and first inclusion of a PBDS system *'VF-11F': Two seater version of the VF-11E *'VF-11G': Final Fleetwide Upgrade of the VF-11 before all UN Armed Forces transfer over to the VF-19. Includes upgraded engines, communications¸ sensors,and holographic cockpit array Class: Tactical Variable Fighter Manufacturer: Shinsei Industries Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System Operational Deployment: 2030 MDC BY LOCATION: Head Laser 30 (1) Head 75 Hands (2) 50 each Arms (2) 100 each Legs & Thrusters (2) 225 each (2) Main Body 300 Canard Forward Wings (2) 30 each Main Wings (2) 120 each Tails (2) 50 each GU-13 Gun Pod 100 Anti-Projectile Shield 150 Reinforced Pilot Compartment 150 Pin Point Barrier 100 NOTES: #Destroying the head of the fighter will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, nightvision, thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot and cockpit section/escape pod will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. SPEEDS: RUNNING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 100 mph (160 kmph) LEAPING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 30 ft (9 m) high or 50 ft (15.2 m) long without thrusters. FLYING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: Mach One (670 mph/1072 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitel. FLYING, GERWALK CONFIGURATION: Mach One (670 mph/1072 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: Mach 4 (2680 mph/4288 kmph) max speed at and below 30,000 meters above sea level. Mach 21+ (14,070 mph/22,512 kmph) max speed at 30,000+ meters above sea level. The Thunderbolt is capable of achieving orbit over an Earth-class planet without additional rocket assistance. Maximum rate of ascent is 42,500 meters/minute. MAX ENGINE THRUST: 55,000 kg x2 from main engines, plus 10,000 kg x4 from optional super booster units or 120,000 kg x2 from optional solid-fuel rocket boosters. STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 41.34 ft (12.92 m) in soldier configuration. 22.05 ft (6.89 m) in gerwalk configuration. 15.39 ft (4.81 m) in fighter configuration. WIDTH: 17.46 ft (5.45 m) at shoulders in soldier configuration. 35.84 ft (11.20 m) in gerwalk or fighter configuration with wings at maximum extension. LENGTH: 11.17 ft (3.49 m) in soldier configuration. 28.54 ft (8.92 m) in gerwalk configuration. 49.63 ft (15.51 m) in fighter configuration. WEIGHT: 9000 kg. PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 50 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Two Shinsei Industries/Pratt & Whitney/Rolls Royce FF-2325G thermonuclear turbine engines. Several additional Pratt & Whitney HMM-5D high-maneuverability vernier thrusters for additional mobility are mounted at key positions along the mecha's hull. Additional thruster options include paired super booster units and added propellant storage or dual solid-fuel rocket boosters. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'ANTI-AIRCRAFT PULSE LASER:' The VF-11 mounts a single pulse laser for use in air combat skirmishes and for defensive purposes. The laser is mounted on the head of the mecha in soldier mode, and is located in the central dorsal section of the main body pointed rearward in fighter and gerwalk modes. The laser can only fire to the REAR of the fighter in these modes; it cannot be turned to fire along another arc. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-missile/defensive #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 2D4 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'GU-13 30mm GUN POD With BAYONET:' A gun pod similar to the old GU-11 or GU-12 used by older Valkyries, this is the primary weapon of the VF-11. The new gun pod also features a mecha-sized bayonet mounted on the front of the weapon, for use in close combat with mechanized opponents. *'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault *'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha *'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) *'DAMAGE:' Does 2d6x10per strike. Bayonet deals 1d4x10 *'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. *'PAYLOAD:' 10 rounds per mag. Two spare clips are stored behind the anti-projectile shield.but exchanging clips requires 1 melee action. #'BIFORS ALL-ENVIRONMENT HIGH-MANEUVERABILITY MINI-MISSILE CLUSTERS/LRM LAUNCHER:' The legs of the VF-11 are equipped with two concealed missile launcher bays, that can each hold up to 21 new high-maneuverability mini-missiles from Bifors in each bay, or one Long Range Missile. (NOTE: These are NOT the medium-range versions of the high-maneuverability missiles seen in Macross Plus #1). When armed, the missile launcher assembly rises out of the leg units, allowing all missiles to be fired at once if necessary. The missiles can be fired in any mode; fighter, gerwalk, or soldier. Any type of mini-missile can be used in the launchers, but usually only the Bifors high-maneuverability mini-missiles are used. The Long Range Missile however can be of any type. Short Range Missiles *'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault *'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of standard UN Spacy Mini-Missile, or the new Bifors high-maneuverability mini-missiles. *'RANGE:' 1 mile (1.6 km). *'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. *'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1-21 missiles per launcher, per round. One volley counts as one attack. If necessary, all 42 missiles (!) can be fired in a single round by expending two attacks. *'BONUSES:' +3 to strike, +1 to dodge. *'PAYLOAD:' 21 missiles per launcher; 42 total. *'LONG RANGE MISSILES' **'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault **'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft **'Missile Types:' Any type of standard UN Spacy Long Range Missile can be used. **'Range:' Varies with missile type. **'Damage:' Varies with missile type. **'Rate of Fire': Volleys of 1-2 missiles. **'Payload': One per launcher; 2 maximum. #'WING HARD POINTS:' Two fixed hard points are mounted on each wing of the VF-11 for a total of 4 hardpoints on the fighter. These hardpoints can be used to hold a variety of different ordinance types, including long, medium, or short range missiles, or even the new medium-range high-maneuverability (MRHM) missiles (after 2040). One long range, one MRHM, 3 medium range, or 5 short range missiles can be mounted per hardpoint. NOTE: Due to the location of the hard points, ALL missiles must be fired or ejected before the VF-11 can convert into soldier mode. For this reason the hard point missiles are usually fired within the first few passes of an attack. LONG RANGE MISSILES *'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault *'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft *'Missile Types:' Any type of standard UN Spacy Long Range Missile can be used. *'Range:' Varies with missile type. *'Damage:' Varies with missile type. *'Rate of Fire': Volleys of 1-4 missiles. *'Payload': One per hardpoint; 4 maximum. *'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES' **'Primary Purpose': Assault **'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha **'Missile Types:' Any type of standard UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. **'Range:' Varies with missile type. **'Damage:' Varies with missile type. **'Rate of Fire': 1-3 missiles per hardpoint. **'Payload': Three per hardpoint; up to 12 maximum. *'SHORT RANGE MISSILES' **'Primary Purpose': Assault **'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha **'Missile Types:' Any type of standard UN Spacy Short Range Missile can be used. **'Range:' Varies with missile type. **'Damage:' Varies with missile type. **'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. **'Payload': Five per hardpoint; up to 20 maximum. #'HOWARD PBS-03F PIN-POINT BARRIER SYSTEM:' Later VF-11's are equipped with the new mecha-scale pinpoint barrier system for defense. The system can generate a single pinpoint barrier that can be moved anywhere on the mecha and used as a shield against incoming attacks. The barrier provides 100 MDC of protection, and regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC per round when damaged. Even if destroyed by combined attacks, the shield will regenerate itself within 2 rounds. In order to use the shield, the pilot must make a successful parry roll to intercept an incoming attack. #*'Primary Purpose': Defense #*'Protection': 100 MDC total #*'Regeneration Rate': 50 MDC per round. #*'Size:' The barrier can be up to 10 ft (3 m) in diameter. #*'Duration': Unlimited. COMPATIBLE FAST PACKS: THE SUPER VALKYRIE: '''is a state of the art design for the VF-11 Valkyrie Fighters. Giving maneuvering thrusters missile pods and twin rocket boosters. * '''Additional M.D.C. ** Main Body - 70 ** Legs- 60 ** ''+1 Dodge ''+1 Strike in space ** '-1 Dodge -1 Strike in atmosphere v.1' ** No Negativity from atmosphere v.2 Additional Weapon Systems 1) ''DORSAL-MOUNTED MISSILE LAUNCHER (2)' These are the original booster packs developed for the VF-11 Valkyrie in 2009. In addition to the large rocket booster and six vernier engines, the booster contains four launchers (2 on each side) that hold up to 20 missiles total. The Valkyrie could carry two of these packs on its back. · '''MDC VALUE:' 35 #* MISSILE LAUNCHER POD #** PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense #** MISSILE TYPES: Any type of Medium Range Missile can be used. #** RANGE: Varies with missile type, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). #** DAMAGE: Varies with missile type, typically 2D6x10 M.D. #** RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 2 or 4 missiles. One volley constitutes one melee attack, regardless of the number of missiles fired. #** PAYLOAD: 20 missiles 2. Leg Missile Launcher Pods (2) These are the original leg missile pods designed for the VF-11 Valkyrie. Originally designed to provide extra protection for the legs against possible missile strikes, the missiles were added as an afterthought to give the VF-11 extra punch. Each launcher carried 5 short-range mini missiles. * MDC VALUE: 30 * WEAPONRY: ** SHORT-RANGE MISSILES *** PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense *** MISSILE TYPES: Any type of Short Range Mini Missile can be used. *** RANGE: Varies with missile type, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). *** DAMAGE: Varies with missile type, typically 2D4x10 M.D. *** RATE OF FIRE: Individual fire only. *** PAYLOAD: 5 missiles. OPTIONAL FULL ARMOR FAST PACKS: The Valkyrie in Battloid mode, can be outfitted with 16.2 tons of additional armor and missiles systems Additional M.D.C. * Main Body/Pilot Compartment - 150 * Right Arm- 100 * Left Arm -225 * Legs - 150 * Shoulder mounts - 100 * +2 Parry Additional Weapon Systems Short Rang Missile Launchers (78): Located throughout the body of the mecha . * PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense * SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-mecha * RANGE: 5 miles * DAMAGE: 2D4x10 M.D. * RATE OF FIRE: * PAYLOAD: 78 ' Shoulder Mounted Particle Beam Cannons (4):' Located in either shoulder are two Laser Cannons for extra destructive capability close in. . * PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense * SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-mecha * RANGE: 400 ft * DAMAGE: 1D4x10 M.D. * RATE OF FIRE: 4 times per melee * PAYLOAD: unlimited #'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' If necessary, the pilot of the VF-11 can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The variable fighter is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: * Restrained Punch: 1D4 M.D. *Full Strength Punch: 2D6 M.D. *"Booster" Punch: 3D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) *Tear or Pry with Hands: 1D6 M.D. *Kick: 1D6 M.D. *Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. *Body Flip/Throw: 1D4 M.D. *Body Block/Tackle: 1D6 M.D. *Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VF-11: *'ANTI-PROJECTILE SHIELD:' A new addition to modern VFs, the VF-11 is equipped with an external shield that is mounted on the central rear dorsal section of the mecha in fighter mode, and on the left arm in soldier and gerwalk modes. On a successful parry in soldier or gerwalk mode, the shield can be used to block missiles or projectiles, thus protecting the main body from harm. Although constructed of super-strong materials, the shield is NOT regenerable and must be ejected once its MDC is depleted. *'RP-60 '3rd GENERATION ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM: The VF is equipped with the 3rd generation stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VFs stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VF a +3 to initiative and a +2 to Strike and +2 Dodge. Takes 1 Melee action to activate. NOTE: Since the VF stealth capability is a system, (the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 25% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighter’s base. * *'AUTO-PILOT:' The VF-11 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, allowing the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto- pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. *'COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:' The VF-11 is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The entire cockpit canopy of the VF-11 is a large HUD display, which allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 12,500 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 350 targets simultaneously. *'ESCAPE POD:' The entire reinforced cockpit of the VF-11 is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0), but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The escape pod of the VF-11 is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VF-11's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The escape pod will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' All UN Spacy variable fighters come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The VF-11's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. *'VIRTUAL ENVIRONMENT COCKPIT:' The VF-11G is equipped with an innovative new cockpit layout that provides monitors below and around the pilot in addition to the HUD cockpit dome. In flight, these monitors display what is below and behind the aircraft, giving the pilot a tremendous field of view that is unparalled by any other aircraft (with the possible exception of the YF-21's brain-direct imaging system). This wide view in addition to the combat computer's cockpit overlays give the VF-11G a +1 to dodge and initiative rolls in addition to any other bonuses. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR THUNDERBOLT VF TRAINING: BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 on initiative. *+1 to strike. *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in soldier mode, +3 in gerwalk, +5 in jet mode. *+1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *No leap dodge. *No leap kick. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED VF-11 THUNDERBOLT COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for pilots specializing in the VF-11. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+2 on initiative. *+4 to strike in soldier mode, +3 in gerwalk, +2 in jet mode. *+5 to parry *+4 to dodge in solder mode, +6 in gerwalk, +8 in jet mode.(includes bonus from Virtual Environment Cockpit, see above) *+6 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *+2 to leap dodge. A leap dodge is an automatic dodge which causes no loss of attacks per melee. The new generation variable fighters are so maneuverable that the pilot can dodge an attack while moving to counterattack an enemy. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.